After 6 Years
by CeruleanDragonFire13
Summary: Postseries with dead characsEd disappears for 6 years after he restored Al. Al still has his memory of when he was a suit of armor, sorta. But Ed returns and has no clue who he is. ON HOLD.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Dun own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its wonderful characters…

Summary: (after series and may contain some characters that were supposed to be dead xP) After Ed disappears for 6 years after he restored Al, Al still has his memory of when he was a suit of armor, but his memory of Ed starts to disappear. Until one day, the military finds a small blonde boy….

Note: Sorry if the Prologue is boring. -; This is my first fma fic ever.

edit: I made him 16 now. O-o; Yay. I guess this could make more sense in further chappies. -;

Prologue

A 16-year old, long blond-haired, boy sat, huddled up under a ripped red cloak, silently waiting impatiently, waiting for the warm sun to arise. His artificial right arm, cold against his flesh legs. For he was cold and lonely, not remembering a warm home, he thought everyone had. Did he even have one? Who was he? Why was he even here?

Finally, he felt the warm rays of the sun creep through the alleyway, onto him. The only thing giving him hopes, and a reminder that he had something to live for. He just couldn't remember what it was.

He opened his eyes slowly, reveling two golden eyes, with a tint of brown. Feeling the first touch of the sun of the day. He sighed, wondering if he really needed to live for something, or was he just nobody? He wished he had a family to love.

He silently braided his hair out of a habit, and got up and stretched, then put on his red cloak, black gloves, and tightening his boots. "Meow?" meowed a black and white splashed kitten, from out of a nearby trashcan, terribly skinny, and hungry looking.

The boy smiled, he did like cats, and he couldn't just leave the little guy there. "Are you hungry little guy?" The kitten meowed in response. "Me too…I guess I'll have to steal a bit more food today. We'll have to wait though, the market doesn't open 'till noon."

He reached into his pocket, getting his silver clock, which he had no clue how he obtained it, checking the time. "Well, right now it's 6:05 am." The kitten was shivering at the mist that was slowly evaporating.

He took off, his coat and wrapped the kitten in it.

He took off his jacket and gave it to the other boy. He smiled; he knew that his brother wouldn't be cold anymore. Because his jacket was still warm, and his brother was smiling back warmly, "Thank you Nii-san."

His pupil shrunk, he froze. What did he just see? The other boy seemed so familiar yet, a complete stranger to him. Was this something to do with why he had such a powerful sense to keep living?

"Meow, mew!" mewed the kitten. The boy quickly loosened his wrap; he would figure it out later. Now he needed a name for the kitten. Gah…a name, a name, a name. He was not good at names; he didn't even know his own name.

All he was ever called was 'little thief,' or 'kid.' And they called him only when he stole food or anything at the market.

He stared at a box, concentrating on a name her, when he read the word on the box, 'Camathy.' "How 'bout Camathy?" he asked the kitten, who agreed with a meow, and playful cuddle. He smiled, he like Camathy. Camathy the cat, the only one who seemed to like him back.

They went for a walk to kill time, a few times passing by people in blue uniforms, staring curiously at him, muttering about a catching a thief as they went by.

Especially, a guy with black hair, and a strange glove with a symbol that seemed to have to do with alchemy. He even hesitated to walk towards the boy, but seemed to decide against it. That boy looks like another child that is thought to be dead…he thought.

The boy wondered who they were.

Camathy walked along him happily, but still hungry. He stopped near a river to rest, while Camathy played in the water with the fish. This surprised him; he thought cats didn't like water. "C'mon Camathy, it's 12:15 pm, time to get something to eat!"

When they arrived at the market, he noticed that people in the blue uniforms, were around, looking as if they were observing and looking for someone at the same time. The blonde didn't see the strange black-haired guy from before though.

_This is going to be hard, with all these people looking for someone; I have to be really careful not to be caught,_ He thought. He went to the edge of the market, where only one or two, blue uniformed people were around. He was about to snatch a basket of food, when he felt a pair of strong hands land on his shoulders. "So, you're the thief," he said. The boy quickly ran away, jumping onto stands, tipping over stands, spilling goods, and just causing chaos in fear, with Camathy chasing after a butterfly. (xD I couldn't resist.)

He saw a flash of yellow light behind him, a transmutation light, and the ground beneath him rapidly forming a hand, barely missing his cloak, and another transmuted a root of a tree grabbing his right arm. Without thinking, the boy clapped his hands, a blue light occurred, he placed his hands on the ground, it rumbled, then forming a hole below the state alchemists, what did he do?

"Führer Mustang sir, are you okay?" said a female voice.

"Of coarse Lieutenant General Hawkeye," replied Führer Mustang, softly, staring at the ground, while patrolling around the market.

"Please sir, I know there's something wrong. Every since you got back from your walk, you seemed troubled," said Riza Hawkeye. "Remember we're only here to capture the thief in the market. Nothing to worry about, the thief's probably harm—" she got cut off, as a loud rumbling came from the north of the market, with dust and dirt rising in the air, and a faint blue light. "Sir? Isn't a blue light of a transmutation the color when an alchemist has seen the 'Truth?'"

Roy looked up and met Riza's eyes. "There're are only a few people I know who can do that…but it couldn't be him..."

Hawkeye seemed to understand who 'him,' was and replied, "Sir, it is very unlikely that it's Full Metal."

Roy gazed at the north, where the dirt was starting to fade, "Riza, I think I saw someone like Ed earlier…"

They said nothing, but gathered all the military officers to the north of where the transmutation light came from. And there they ran, meeting up to a hole with a 15ft diameter, and about 30ft deep. The dirt and dust still floating in the air, but across the hole was the same boy Mustang had saw earlier, struggling to free himself from the root that had bound itself around both his arms now.

The state alchemists closed in around the boy, Camathy coming up to protect the boy, hissing loudly. Mustang, closely observed the boy and spoke: "What kind of sick joke is this? Dressing up as a dead state alchemist, making fun of him when it isn't even funny! Even as a child you should understand how sick and cruel this is! Then you go around stealing stuff!"

The child stopped struggling, and said: "Eh? I'm sorry mister, but I don't know what you mean…"

Führer Mustang was getting a bit angry, but there was the reason of how he transmuted with blue light floating in his mind, but it could've been some new technique.

Ok…so Camathy was in the beginning a lot. Blah blah.

Please Comment or Criticize, give tips, feedback, flames…whatever! - Should I write another chapter? I want to but, if you guys dun like it….I might just stop then. D:


	2. Get Up and Run!

Disclaimer: Dun own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its wonderful characters…

I updated! O I'm glad some people actually like it. W00t!

**Priestess kurumi inu's sister- **Thank you! - :D gives you a big truck full of chocolate cookies. x3

**PhantomAlchemist-** Glad you do! - gives you a cookie of any choice

**pheonix-maker-** Ah…it pains me too. ;; but he's hungry, with no memory. He wouldn't know how to act! (Ed: -- What's that supposed to mean?) gives you a cookie and an Ed plushie xD

* * *

**Chapter One---Get Up and Run**

The child stopped struggling, and said: "Eh? I'm sorry mister, but I don't know what you mean…"

Führer Mustang was getting a bit angry, but there was the reason of how he transmuted with blue light floating in his mind, but it could've been some new technique, for all he knew.

The sun shone bright. No clouds in sight.

He sighed, frustrated, thinking how to put it in an easy sentence, or at least easy enough for a kid to understand. "Well, lets see…"

"What's your name?"

Roy turned and saw Hughes asking the boy for his name. _Where'd he come from? Oh well…at least he's good with kids…_

"Mine? Well…I really don't know mister," he replied, staring up with his innocent golden with a tint of blue eyes, an a bit of fear hidden. He turned his head away, sadly.

Hughes saw that the kid was sad, but he had a plan to cheer him up…his secret weapon. He silently pulled out a small pieces of paper from his pocket…

"Oh great…here we go…" groaned Riza and a few others realizing his 'secret weapon.'

"Hey kid, wanna see my cute little daughter? Her cute smile can make ANYONE smile! She could even make a great friend with you! See this picture? It's her hugging her favorite teddy bear that I bought myself! And this is the one with Roy….and Gracia….oh I love this one a lot! With me!" he chuckled and took a deep breath, getting ready for the next round. "This one is with someone who looked like you, 6 years ago, aw…Elysia's kissing him! That was so sweet….this one is when we went to the beach…gah! How'd this one get in here….ops…it's the picture of Roy in last year's birthday party where he—(Roy: "Ahem! --")…sorry buddy. And this is with the previous boy and his brother, Alphonse playing tag with Elysia…"

The boy's eye flew open when he heard 'Alphonse' and saw the picture with the boy that he had saw earlier that day. _Who was he?_

"Hughes…." Said Roy, about to snap, literally, "please just get the Steel Alchemist here to escort this boy to headquarters. We can question him there." He said while bending down to the boy's eyelevel, but the boy seemed to be avoiding his gaze. "And Riza, please help the alchemists out of the hole there." Eyeing the boy again, while Camathy purred as she snuggled in the boy's lap.

Roy got up rubbed his head.

"Führer Mustang? Did you call me sir?" asked a brown-eyed, blond-haired, teenage boy.

Roy answered by closing his eyes and pointing to the boy and said, "Escort."

Al saluted. "Yes sir…Nii-san…?" escaped his lips. What was he thinking? Did he even have a brother? He could only remember the closet person he knew most of his life was a boy like the boy before him.

"We're not sure yet, but please escort him to headquarters," replied Roy. I have to go check to see if everyone is alright, and clean up the mess. Lieutenant General Hawkeye please accompany them," Riza nodded.

They got into a military car, and drove off. The boy who everyone was now calling 'Ed,' sat tied up in the back seat, so he wouldn't escape. The Steel Alchemist seemed to be liked by Camathy too.

"So…what really is your real name?" Steel asked, hesitantly. "Mine is Alphonse Elric. And she is Riza Hawkeye. And you can call the driver Jean Havoc."

"Yo," said Havoc at the mention of his name. "'lo" was all Riza said.

Ed didn't answer. He just stared at the floor of the car. "If you tell us, your punishment won't be severe, even though you did steal, but we can help you if you have any problems," finished Riza, kindly.

Camathy got off of Al's lap and walked under a seat.

He didn't answer again. He was too busy thinking to hear anything. He knew all these people, yet he also didn't. It seemed to be in the back of his head, but he couldn't remember. Then again…maybe Ed was his real name…

"I think my name is—" he was cut off as the car came onto a sharp turn, and he fell off the seat, somehow the rope was cut loosened by his strength to stay on the seat. He got the rope off, and without thinking, he jumped out of the car.

"Gah! That damn cat!" yelled Havoc. As he stepped out of the car with a few scratches on his face. Ed realized that Camathy helped him escape, and she was already ahead of him, running away.

Hesitantly, he ran away. "Wait! Ed! Come back! We can help!" cried Riza. But Ed kept running.

"NII-SAN!" cried Al without thinking, and quickly covered his mouth, shocked. Ed turned and starred into Al's eyes, then ran into the alleyways with Camathy.

_Why do I keep calling him Nii-san? It can't be him…he's…dead. And I'm not even sure if I DID have a brother..._ "Nii-san…" Riza who was listening said, "We have to try and catch him. Havoc, tell Roy. This is going to be hard, especially since Scar suddenly seemed to come back and is lurking every shadow."

* * *

Roy stood up. Finally, everything was back up and running. The market place seemed to already forget the event that just took place, but the phrase 'the thief was an alchemist!' kept on spreading. Could that boy possibly be Full Metal?

"C'mon men! We're going back to headquarters! You over there! You can buy that on break! Let's go!" he yelled, as the troops got into their cars and went back to headquarters, hoping for a delicious lunch when they got there…the food at the market seemed so good, it wasn't a wonder why the boy stole it from there.

Suddenly, a screeching of a tire was heard. The door of the car opened, Havoc ran to Roy looking worried, not to mention with a few cat scratches. "What's wrong Major Havoc? Lost your usual cigarette?" he laughed at his own statement. "Okay really."

Havoc, looking a bit annoyed, replied, "Well, for your information, Führer Mustang, that cat that the kid had took it and swiped at me!" he complained and pointing to his face.

"Is that all you came here to tell me?"

"Yes! I mean…no. Err…. Führer Mustang…the boy…eh…he sorta…" he started fiddling with his fiddling with his fingers, scared of the Flame Alchemist's reaction, and mumbled, "He ran away, when the cat scratched me…" then braced himself for any blow from Flame.

"Eh? That's all? I would've thought he kill everyone….but Ed wouldn't do that…I mean a boy couldn't and wouldn't do that! Heh…" he said.

"Führer, Sir, do you seriously think that he's Full Metal?" Havoc whispered.. "There was enough proof 6 years ago, to prove that he was dead. We even had a funeral ceremony."

Roy didn't answer. He needed to find the boy. Find his identity. _Why oh why was it always hard?_ He sighed. "C'mon, get the troops again. We need to find him before Scar does…"

* * *

Ed ran as fast as he could, Camathy was almost out of sight. They curved into another alleyway, but as entering another one, Camathy and Ed were separated by a wall, a _transmuted_ wall.

Ed panicked. Where they still after him? He thought he'd lost them in the maze of alleyways…because he would be lost if it wasn't for Camathy.

"So Full Metal, you've finally returned, eh?" said a tall figure creeping out of the shadow, pulling up his right sleeve reveling a strange tattoo.

Ed was on his knees, holding his right shoulder that connected, to nothing. His right auto-mail arm was gone. He glared at the man with the tattoo on his right arm, and asked: "Then why do you seek revenge?" The man said nothing but put his right arm on Ed's head. He closed his eyes in defeat. "Nii-san! What are you doing? GET UP AND RUN!"

Ed snapped back to reality, realizing he was indeed on his knees, with Scar's arm on his head. Was this some sort of da-ja-vu?

"ED RUN!"

He spun his head around and there was Riza and Al, standing at the other entrance to the alleyway. He was confused.

"Get out of this! All alchemist who go against God will die!" yelled Scar, as Ed began to feel sick. The hand on his head getting less comfortable by the second, his grip was also tightening. He didn't like this at all.

* * *

Gah…where'd Camathy go? Im bad at cliffies. :3

Comments will always be hearted! Any flames? Criticism? Yay I got 3 reviews so far! XD

I'm just happy a few people like my work at least.-; Was this too long? xD


	3. This Isn't the Real Pain

Disclaimer: Dun own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its wonderful characters…gah! Do I have to keep saying this? XD

Pain and blood ahead! An attempt at making some pain and action, gah, I failed at action. Gah, I think I failed pain too.

Thanks for all the review so far:D I'm so happeh! xD Sorry this was kind of a slow update. ; I'm surprised people are interested in my stories, this is like the 5th story in my whole life. o-o; I hardly write any. I hope you find this chapter ok. -;

**ecco-girl51** – I'm glad you do! -

**stargazer92 – **Yay! People actually like my story. XD

**lazerducky27 –** Glad you like:3

**Cheery Wolf** – Yeah, I know. The story is AFTER the series. Okay…I edited the prologue. o-o I had a different idea at first, but I changed it since it got confusing. :P

**Kasha – **Err…same as what I said to Cherry Wolf. -; SORRY I CONFUSED YOU! ;; Gah. I'm so evil.

**Sorceress-Fox **– Really? Thanks! Didn't expect to be the best. X3 I'm not that good. xD

**Lost Inside – **Yay! Another satisfied costumer. xD

**Bomb-O-Maniac – **Hamburgers? xD I might just eat myself. :3 Well…I updated! YAY! I'm safe. :3 Gah…I'm weird.

**arwinzofara – **Okay. I think I will keep going. - I don't usually write stories, so I'm surprised I got the beginning right. -

**PhantomAlchemist – **Yeah, you spelled it right. :3 Camathy is actually a name I made up combining two of my friends names. ;D

**Uchiha Kuraiko – **Wait no more! xD New Update is here!

**pheonix-maker – **Yeah that was a fast update. :3

* * *

**Chapter Two--This Isn't Real Pain**

He spun his head around and there was Riza and Al, standing at the other entrance to the alleyway. He was confused, what was he to do?

"Get out of this! All alchemist who go against God will die!" yelled Scar, as Ed began to feel sick. The hand on his head getting less comfortable by the second, his grip was also tightening. He didn't like this at all. What _WAS_ he to do!

Ed, just suddenly spit onto Scar's face, grabbed the surprised Scar, with his right hand, and allowing him to be able to jump over Scar, and landing on top of a trashcan. Then did the next thing that came to mind.

He stuck his tongue out and taunted him. "Ha ha!" but stopped because Scar, was quite mad. _Really_ mad. _Then_ did what he should've done first.

Ed ran towards the only exit of the alleyway, his mind was blank, but full of fear.

But he was cut sort, for Scar grabbed his right arm, and there it exploded, with no blood or bone, but pieces of metal and wire. Some of it bit into Ed's surprised face. _Since when was it metal?_ He gritted his teeth trapping the scream in his mouth. He fell to the cold alley floor, in pain, his vision blurred.

He tried to crawl away, but Scar kicked him in the stomach quite hard, and put his hand on his left leg, alone the hard grip hurt the boy's flesh leg.

"Now we need to get ride of this annoying leg…huh?" Scar said uncertainly. His left leg was real flesh.

It felt as if invisible knives began to cut him on the inside, and leaving slashes on the outside. He moaned a painful one, and clutched his remaining fist. Was his leg going to shatter like his fake arm did?

_BANG!_

Riza, had fired not once but twice. But Scar easily dodged. The Steel Alchemist, clapped his hands and placed them on the wall, with gutters wrapping around Scar, who again, easily escaped from. However when one of the gutters fell, it sliced Ed's skin, right above his stomach.

"GOMEN!" cried the Alchemist worried.

Ed rolled onto his stomach and curled into a small ball of pain. He heard a faint meow, and lick on his left hand. Camathy?

Al ran to defend Ed, considering he had sort of hurt Ed, outstretching his arms, defensively. "Are you okay?" Ed didn't reply, but Scar did. He kicked him back over to Riza, where spat out blood.

_FWOOSH!_

A spiral of flame was upon Scar, and a bullet was shot into his left arm. A cement and metal snake from the ground wrapped it self around the wounded Scar, and froze.

"Führer Mustang!" said Riza and Al, saluting, while other military officials surrounded Scar, with guns. Scar stirred and cursed, but was knocked out by surprise when someone hit him on the back of his head with a gun…his eyes seemed to shine with an evil gleam before they shut… No one seemed to notice Ed until rolled onto his right side, knocking over a trashcan.

Ed, was still gritting his teeth, not wanting to let a single sound escape him. Why? He didn't know why, but he just couldn't. But he did feel a drop of liquid coming down his cheek. He wasn't sure if it was blood or a teardrop. But the drop that plopped on the ground showed it was a mixture of both. He felt as if he was drowning in his own pool of blood.

"Take Scar to prison, until he's awake. We'll figure out what to do with him later. Someone get the kid to a car. We're heading for headquarters this time for sure," said Roy shakily. "Armstrong, take the boy to the car. We'll have to take that cat. It looks hungry, and we do have to say thanks to it, somehow, for finding the boy for us."

As a pair of hands reached for him, he tried with the rest of his strength to crawl away but ended up closing his eyes in pain, which the pain in his eyes were covered by his golden bangs, and dropped into the darkness, with pain still grasping him as if it would never be satisfied. The last thing he heard was yet another faint 'meow.'

* * *

"Do you think he is alright sir?"

"Hawkeye, knowing the old Ed, he wouldn't die that easily. He's too darn stubborn."

"But sir! He may _appear_ to be like Ed, but it doesn't mean he _is_ Ed. He looks smaller then you would think, really in 6 years, he would have grown at _least_ half a ft or something… he still looks like he's 16. Not to mention he's not reacting to the word. He'd react in any state he was in. AND he has an auto-mail arm, but not a leg."

"Maybe so. That's why we have to question him. Al? Are you okay? You've been awfully quiet."

"Hm? Of coarse…I was just thinking. Did I really have a brother named Edward?"

Ed couldn't help but groan as a sharp pain went through his right shoulder. It was painful and annoying.

He was on a bed. Resting his head on his soft and fluffy pillow. He slowly opened his eyes. He tried to sit up, ignoring the pain, and to even try to escape. Could he trust these people? But he was pushed back down by a blonde female, name Riza.

"Please lie back down," was all she said. He didn't resist. He was still in pain, he avoided their gazes and turned his head towards his left, only to meet a pair of brown eyes. Al's brown eyes. Al looked different with a military uniform. Ed also noticed that he wore two white gloves with a transmutation circle on both of the palms. Behind Al was a rack, where his torn clothes hung. Ed was wearing a white hospital gown.

"Are you still in a lot of pain, kid?" he turned his gaze to the officer who said that, turned out to be Havoc. He noticed his face had a few bandages. Ed only said: "This isn't the real pain..." The door to Ed's room opened, in came Cain Fuery. "Here are the extra bandages if anyone needs them."

"Thank you," replied Riza. "So, we have a few questions to ask you. First of all, what _is_ your real name?"

Ed looked up at her. Her face was serious, but had a tint of pity and kindness. "I don't know…but you can call me what you guys keep calling me. Ed." And gave a small grin.

Roy, Riza, and Al, looked a bit confused. In the back of the room, Havoc and Fuery were debating what _exactly_ cats like to eat. While Camathy climbed onto the bed, on top of Ed, who petted her happily and warmly.

"So, Ed…where'd you come from?" continued Roy. "And how did you get an auto-mail arm?"

"CATS EAT FISH!"

"WELL THEY LIKE TO EAT MEOW MIX BETTER!" (Gah…it probably wasn't invented yet. xD)

Ed didn't respond. Didn't they get it? He didn't know anything about himself! Or where he came from or anything! He sat there staring down at Camathy, who was playing with his left hand.

Roy seemed to understand he didn't want to talk. But he needed answers. "Al, go check his coat for anything."

"Yes Sir."

Ed turned his head slowly towards Al, where he was searching through his pockets. He pulled something out, and stared at it, with his back facing them. "What is Al?" Al turned towards Roy. Roy held his hand out waiting for an item to drop onto his hand. Al came up to him and dropped the item into his outstretched hand.

Ed was confused. It was just a watch, wasn't it? Roy stared back Ed's eyes. Ed gazed back as well. As if he was reading Ed's mind he said: "This is a state alchemist watch. Proof that you either stole this or you're a state alchemist."

"Eh….?"

Roy opened the watch, to see an engraving on the left side saying, 'Don't forget 3.Oct.10.' and a folded up piece of paper…

"Sir, maybe we can call Ed's old mechanic…Rockbell was it? And see if the parts of his auto-mail were hers. We have the remains of the arm in a bag in the corner."

"Right. Good idea, Hawkeye. Al, do you still remember the number of the Rockbell girl?"

"Hey, Riza, do you by any chance have some Meow Mix…?"

* * *

I'm starting to think Camathy is an….ALIEN!o-o; She's too smart. Gah…what do I know? X3

Ed: Well, one, you're the writer. O-o;

Me: GAH! I love you! hugs him to death

Meow mix. xD like always, any feedback is welcome! D Hope this chapter was up to satisfied! ;-; Bwuhaha…I gave Ed a flesh limb! x3

GAH! Spoiler for the end of the series…

I forgot Roy could only see with **one** eye……. ;

Ha, it's my story though! Pretend he still can use both…shhh….


	4. Nothing Can Brace You for This

Disclaimer: Dun own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its wonderful characters…

Blah! There's too much talking. I'm cutting the review reply thing short. I'm getting too lazy…xD

**Sorceress-fox – **Maybe but oh well.

**lost prince – **Ok. Thanks. I think he acted more like the manga Roy. Shrugs I don't know. I tried to make him more like the anime one though. I also gave an explanation of why he didn't know about his arm. ;

**PhantomAlchemist – **I'll say the spoiler at the end in a short summary. D

This chapter isn't as serious as the others though. ; Enjoy! (Or at least I hope…o-o;) And it's the lost chapter so far. Gah.

* * *

**Chapter Three---Nothing Can Brace You For This**

"Sir, maybe we can call Ed's old mechanic…Rockbell was it? And see if the parts of his auto-mail were hers. We have the remains of the arm in a bag in the corner."

"Right. Good idea, Hawkeye. Al, do you still remember the number of the Rockbell girl?"

"Yes Sir."

* * *

_Why did Al call her just to visit him? It's probably important, it was in his voice_…_or he could be really lonely…ever since Ed disappeared and announced dead, he'd been really quiet._ Winry was also quite sad…her best childhood friend was dead and there was no way he could come back.

She sadly looked out of the window, resting her head in her palm. The almost full moon was still outside, the crisp feeling of morning with the sun. She was on her way to Central, with her box of wrenches, screws, bolts, etc. requested by Al.

For a split second she thought she saw Ed's reflection on the window, but when she turned it was someone else. She sighed…she really missed him.

"Excuse me, could we sit here? The rest of the train is full," the blond-haired blue-eyed boy asked nicely, pointing to the seat opposite of Winry. "Hey…aren't you the Rockbell that used to be Edward Elric's mechanic?"

"Huh? How'd you know?" asked Winry eyeing them suspiciously, as the guy and then a younger boy sat in the seat.

"Nii-san. The suit case is heavy!"

"Give it here Fletcher…"

"Fletcher…? Are you by any chance the imposters Ed used to talk about?" Winry sat up, to get a look at them better. She noticed that Russell was indeed much taller then Ed would've been.

"Heh. We already apologized." Said Russell, while sweat dropping. He then started to flip through a book. "So, how's Al?"

"Yeah how is Al?" said Fletcher, who was eager to meet him, he hadn't seen him in human, and the last he saw of Al was in armor. He wanted to know how he was like back in his original body.

Winry continued to stare out of the window, she didn't how Al really was to say the truth. "I don't know. The only reason why I'm going to Central is because he called me to come over…why are you guys coming to Central?"

"Well, we wanted to see how Al was, and to get some books…and we heard a rumor of an alchemist who used to steal from the market who had blond hair, golden eyes, was pretty short, and had an auto-mail arm. Sounds a bit like Ed, no?" said Russell, still reading his book, Fletcher was busy eating a sandwich, and Winry looked shocked.

From another seat, a head peaked over, and she quickly covered her face with her hat, and gave a little smirk.

* * *

Al sighed, time to check up on Ed. He opened the door; there was Ed, on the bed sitting up looking quite bored, but immediately grinned when he saw Al. "I'm bored. Will you be my friend?"

Al was unsure of how to react. "Um sure…but do you ever remember having a brother?"

Ed looked up at Al, and blinked. "Um…maybe. But whenever I try to think about him, I get this weird feeling that's like guilt." Ed flinched in pain, probably from the auto-mail loss. He gave Al a look saying he was fine.

"Alright…Oh…I was just wondering…" Al began, looking down at his shoes. "…if…we could possibly be brothers…" he looked up to see if this had affected Ed in anyway, if it was the wrong time to state this.

But where'd Ed go? "Ed?" Al looked around _Ed sure is quiet…_ his bed sheets were on the floor, and a pillow was missing.

"Ha ha!" said a blurred figure, hitting Al on the back with a pillow rather hard.

"Wha…?" said Al rather shocked.

"Coffee is GOOD!" Ed cried, great, a hyper Ed. He grabbed his red coat and ran out the door. "See ya Al!"

"Ed…you act as if you were a six year old! Stop being so hyper! And you didn't even have coffee!"

"Who you calling an ultra hyper short 6-year-old kid?" he said emerging from the doorway.

"Eh?" that sounded a lot like the real Ed. "_Ed?"_

Ed was gone again. Al groaned in annoyance. Well, his brother never did like staying in one spot he could still remember that. He grinned, he was pretty sure this was his brother.

* * *

"Lieutenant General Hawkeye…must I _still_ do paperwork? I mean really! I'm Führer Mustang! President of the military!" said the Führer, from under piles of papers. Cleary uncomfortable, under his desk, his fingers were just about to slip in the formation of a snap. "I haven't even started my ultra short mini-skirt movement yet…" he muttered.

"Stop complaining Führer, I still have my gun, that's loaded, remember?"

"Heh heh….So when is that Rockbell girl coming?"

"On the afternoon train. "

"Right. I'll send someone to get her. Where'd Steel go? 1st Lieutenant Ross. Go check on the boy."

Maria Ross, went, and came back under a few minutes followed by Al, who looked quite annoyed. "Führer Mustang, he's gone…_again._"

Roy groaned…_again?_ "Does this boy ever stay put? Where's that cat? Ah well! Black Hayate! You my loyal friend can find him! Black Hayate? Black Hayate wake up!"

* * *

It was noon, and the sun shined strongly over a few scattered clouds, beaming through the windows of Central.

Ed groaned. His face was dull and lifeless, and yet had a little smirk. His eyes were unfocused. He limped from side to side, with no right arm, as if he were drunk. He gave a little laugh for no reason.

There Ed was. Limping down the hall in a military headquarters, where strangely no one was seen. He laughed again. Where was he again?

"Ha ha…damn…" he laughed again, and blindly walked on. "Where's that bastard Colonel?"

Who was Colonel anyways? What was he thinking? Who was he? "Ah…so many questions."

Another laugh. He felt the warm rays of the sun hit him. He wanted to go outside, but he couldn't find the exit. _Damn…Central is like a maze._

He continued walking, blindly, hoping to eventually come across the exit. He soon bumped into someone muscular…

Yup. Guess who.

Ed looked up lazily, and gave a stupid like grin. "Hiya Mister. Where's the exit?"

The man looked down at the boy, he slowly took his shirt off, and put it down on the floor. Ed watched him with his expression all the same. Then he stood up, and it fell silent until…

"I'm Alex Louis Armstrong! I shall use the navigation ability passed down from generations in my family to assist you!" he said all this while Ed got buried under a pile of pink sparkles, and Armstrong flexed his muscles. Ed crawled out. "Never mind mister. It's right behind you. Ha ha ha…."

Ed walked over to the door, and went outside, pulling sparkles out his hair. Armstrong just said a lot of rubbish and went his way.

Ed walked to a bench and lay down. He was in a miniature garden in the park now. He was tired, he even though he felt as if he did nothing. He slipped his hand behind his head, and turned his head towards a tree. There he saw Camathy sleeping happily.

"Heh…ha." His eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. If only he had his other hand…maybe he be more comfortable. All this time he had thought his hand was just cold, like his flesh hand, never noticing it's color of metal gray, hey he wore long sleeves. He was happy the pain in his shoulder, near the auto-mail port was, was now just a faint pinch. He relaxed; maybe the pain was the one making him act strangely.

His eyes were closed now, wearing his red coat. He could feel stares being thrown at him, but he didn't care. Yeah so it would be strange to see a guy with one arm, looking as if he was just beaten up sleeping on the bench in a park, but he didn't care.

He felt the warm sunlight and a nice cool breeze hit him, as a train whistled giving a signal that people were arriving, and Ed was asleep.

Camathy purred in the tree, and continued sleeping.

* * *

"Black Hayate…." Roy said, clearly very mad, just about to snap, "I said find Ed! Not anything else that isn't Ed!"

Black Hayate wined. It wasn't _his_ fault that couldn't find Ed. They didn't give him any sample of Ed's scent, mainly because Ed's coat was gone, and he didn't want to sniff auto-mail.

"Führer, it's not his fault. I know I trained him strictly, and if he could, he would've found Ed already," said Riza defensively.

The truth was Roy was already pretty sure that this 'Ed' was the Full Metal Alchemist. He wanted to confirm this, and keep the boy safe, the boy who had a far too hard of a life for a kid.

"We should keep looking, Steel has already went to pick up the Rockbell girl. Lets just head back to Central. Get some other people to find Ed…and…relax."

"Don't forget your paperwork Sir."

"Damn. I thought you would've forgotten."

* * *

Al stood at the platform, waiting for the passengers to depart. He already changed from his military uniform to a red coat, black shirt and pants, with matching dark and red boots. He also had his hair tied in a ponytail; he looked a bit too much like Ed, even though they were brothers, only taller.

He smiled kindly as passengers passed him, and he finally spotted Winry…and two other guys. He recognized them as Russell and Fletcher. They still looked the same even after years. He waved to them and caught their attention.

They greeted each other, and caught up with the recent news. (Note: I'm getting too lazy with the talking. :3 Excuse me.) "C'mon, I'll take you to Central. You guys can come too, I'm sure Mustang won't mind."

So they departed the train station, well after they had lunch of coarse, and started walking to Central. Al apologized for not driving there, or had someone drive them back; he was actually on break…

"So Al, why did you call me?" asked Winry while watching the clouds above float peacefully, as a faint yell came from the park, which they started to walk through.

"Well…you see…"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Eh?" said Al, Winry, and Fletcher. Russell however, was like 'OMG!'

A group of kids were all around a tree throwing sticks and rocks at Ed, who was up on the branch with Camathy. "Get away you midgets!"

"But _you're_ the midget! And you only have one arm you freak!"

"Don't call me a midget! You kids are the midgets!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yea—OW!" Ed rubbed his forehead, were a rock hit. "Camathy attack!" The brown and white splashed cat however was more mature then Ed, just sat there staring at Ed with her amber eyes. "What? Oh now you're against me too?"

"Okay kids…go back to playing in your sandbox or somethin'," said Russell while pushing the kids away from the tree. "And you!" he said pointing at Ed. "Don't impersonate the great Edward Elric! Only a bastard would do that!"

"Ahem…we did it too…remember Nii-san?" said Fletcher shyly. "Oh right…"

"You people are weird…Hey Al!" Ed said, jumping down the tree to hug Al, well with one hand at least. "Wanna play now? Hey…who's she?"

Ed stared over Al's shoulder and saw Winry; she dropped her box on the ground. Ed ran over to pick it up, when she stepped back, away from the boy. "How can you be so mean? Even cutting off your own arm…just to pretend to be like…Ed. Everyone knows he's…" she couldn't finish.

"What? But my name is Ed. And I at least still think I'm alive," replied Ed confused, backing up when Camathy climbed onto his shoulder, ready to defend if necessary.

"Al, I'll be waiting at Central. They probably know I'm coming to visit," Winry started while walking off by herself and picked her box up, "You can tell me what you called me for there, and you better not have called me to fix that bastard's arm."

"But Winry…"Al began.

Winry stopped. "Al, as much as I love machines and mechanics, this little guy is—"

"HEY! Who're you calling short?"

"Just stop it! The _real_ Ed used to extend the insult for your information; I'll see you later guys," and off she went.

"Hey…I can't help it. I just don't like being called short, sorry…Winry…" Ed said sadly starting to walk after her, but Russell stopped him.

Winry paused. But kept walking, and broke into a run, with a tear of sadness and anger sliding down her cheek. _Who did he think he was?

* * *

_

(Back the Ed and people) Ed was still confused, and Fletcher was staring fearfully at him. Al was telling Russell how they found Ed, and how he was pretty sure that he was the real Ed.

On another tree, a figure crouched on a branch, she wore a black hat, wore dark clothing, with a red and orange cloak, had two long bangs, and brown hair, and strange enough two brown, stripped, fox ears. She watched with no expression, at least no readable expression.

A ball suddenly rolled to Ed's feet. He picked it up and gave it to a girl who came running for her ball, and was followed then none other then Maes Hughes. Al and Hughes saluted to each other.

"Hey Al. How are you today? Oh, I see you found Ed, better make a phone call to Roy. Watch after my precious Alicia for me! And I will reward you with pictures of her cute little face!" and with that he went to the nearest phone booth, but of coarse he would never forget hugging Alicia before he went.

"Hello?"

"Yo Roy! Did you know that –"?

"Hughes! Get to the point, I don't have time today."

"Oh, alright. But you're missing out on the cuteness of Alicia!"

"Hughes…."

"Alright, don't snap Roy…no really. Well, Al found Edward…"

"Finally!"

"It also seems that the Rockbell girl went ahead and should be at Central Headquarters soon."

"Yeah, I see her already…"

Ed started to play with Alicia, but catching a big ball with one hand was quite hard, and so he went after the ball to retrieve it, when he saw the figure in the tree, or at least he thought he did. It just seemed to disappear after he saw it.

"C'mon guys lets go to Headquarters, I here there this special event tonight…" said Hughes. "You two, what's your name. Ah Russell and Fletcher, you can come too! Alicia! Come to papa you sweet little girl! Aw! You look SO adorable!"

Alicia giggled, and they started their walk to Headquarters.

* * *

"Alright Miss Rockbell. Could you see if those parts over there seem familiar in anyway? It would help a lot." Said Riza, placing down a State Alchemist watch on the table.

"Who's are these? The Ed impersonator's?" she asked coldly.

Riza didn't reply, "If you need help, just come to Führer's office." And she then left.

Winry groaned, she took a screw out of the bag of parts, and something popped into her head. It looked exactly like the screw that she forgot to give Edward, when she had found it had caused him to be hospitalized. "Hm…" she got up and saw a glint of metal on the table. The State Alchemist watch.

She opened it to see what time it was when she saw the familiar engraving on the left…

No…it can't be Ed…it just can't be… 

Indeed it was. She was the only one who ever saw the engraving, and Ed was the only one who would've written it down. She then also saw a piece of paper above the actual clock.

She held her breath…_it can't be. It just can't!_

She unfolded the piece of paper. She bit her lip. Her pupils shrunk, her heartbeat faster. Her grip loosened, the watch fell to the floor with a clatter.

This can't be…this isn't possible! 

"That boy can't be Ed…even if I wished for it…he can't be Ed…it's not possible…no one else has this picture…" she fell to the floor, crying, not knowing if it was happiness, sadness, or confusion.

A tear fell to the floor. Staining the picture.

The picture of three children by the names of…

Winry, Al, and Edward.

* * *

Yeah that sucked didn't it? Well, C&C anyways. :3 Sorry for the slow update.

Note: Episode 25…I know, I know. But the summary says 'characters that might be dead will be alive.' XD Just if you didn't know.

Ok…spoiler:

Roy had a thought that the Führer was a homunculus, even Ed told him he was. So…he gets in a fight with him, he did end up being a homunculus, Roy lost his eye/ eyesight (im not sure. XD) while fighting him. He won, duh! And…yeah.

I suck at summaries!


End file.
